


When Darkness Becomes One

by travellerofdawn



Category: Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerofdawn/pseuds/travellerofdawn
Summary: Nero was bored and found a portal that lead to the Realm of Darkness.Little did he realize he'd find a maiden that he would be curious about there.
Relationships: Aqua & Nero
Kudos: 1





	When Darkness Becomes One

It was another day in Red Grave City where Nero was looking for some demons to slay. Nothing in this city ever since his dad and Dante continued to fight each other and go down to hell. When there was nothing to do, Nero felt bored. 

It was almost as though the universe read his mind, because a dark portal of sorts opened up in front of him. He had no idea where it went, but anything was better than being bored in this city in his mind. He shrugged his shoulders and walked through the dark portal without hesitancy. 

When Nero stepped out of the dark portal, he saw a dark beach. It looked like it was always dark here. Whether some demons or other creatures lurked in the dark here, who knew. As he scanned the beach, something, or rather someone, caught his eyes. It was a blue haired woman sitting near the waters. Something about her intrigued him, so he decided to walk over an approach her. He sat next to the blue haired woman. “This place seems too quaint. What brings you here?” he asked her quietly.

Aqua then looked up and stood up and backed away from the man next to her. “W-Who are you? What are you doing here? Get away from me!” she shouted. 

Nero threw up his hands. “Okay has it been awhile since you saw a person? No need to act like a paranoid bitch.” 

Aqua looked at him and glared. “Paranoid bitch? Time does not exist in this place. I have no clue how long it’s been since I’ve been here.”

Nero sighed and sat down. “Come and sit with me and let’s just……talk stuff out. It’s so damn obvious that you are scared. You look harmless so just sit with me. It’s not like I have any reason to fucking harm you. I only hunt demons and you clearly aren’t one.”

Aqua was hesitant at first, but eventually, she decided to walk over and sit next to Nero. For the longest while, she did not say anything. Quiet girls with their own problems always made Nero feel awkward if he did not know anything about said girl. “So…..what’s your name? Mine’s Nero,” he said quietly.

She looked at him, still feeling a bit nervous. “It’s Aqua. What brings you to the Realm of Darkness Nero?” she asked quickly. The sooner this conversation could be done and over with, the sooner this stranger could get away from her.  
Nero shrugged his shoulders. “I’m bored. A random portal to here popped up and out of fucking boredom I decided to come here. Nothing special. What about you Aqua? Why are you here? This hell doesn’t seem to suit you if you ask me.”

Aqua stared out at the ocean for a bit. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure if she wanted to tell Nero everything. She decided she would tell him in as few words as possible. After all, in this place, she wasn’t sure who she can trust. She saw illusions of her friends after all. Mickey left her behind. Sure it was unintentional as she needed to protect Riku and it was her decision to make the sacrifice. But after ten years of wandering alone in the place, Mickey came and made her feel not so alone and then just left her along with Riku. “I fell to this place protecting a friend. I wish I knew a way out. That’s all you need to know Nero,” she said quietly. 

Nero looked at her. “A quiet one huh? Sounds like you got a lot to deal with on the inside. Look I got a lot on the inside too. If you don’t want to share, so be it. But how about I spend some time with you in this hellhole and we get to know each other? Maybe the more we get to know each other, the more you’ll learn to trust? Maybe? Trust me, I know all about mistrusting people. I can’t even trust my own fucking father.”

Aqua wasn’t sure right away to say yes or no. After all, Nero is a stranger she doesn’t even know. And she is alone without protection. He could do anything he wanted to her. On the other hand, she felt even lonelier when Riku and Mickey left the Realm of Darkness. Any company would be good right now. “…..Alright,” she said hesitantly.


End file.
